Allison Cameron?
by AlexMarieBodley
Summary: Do the people of PPTH really know the real Cameron? Find out when Chase puts a tracker on her lab coat, but why is she going to the Lecture Hall? Disclaimer: I do not own House M.D. or any of the characters. One-Shot


I do not own any of these songs or House M.D….

**Allison Cameron:**

Cameron carefully waited for everyone to leave, while she pretended to read the medical journal Forman had stolen from her a while back. Finally as Chase waved a goodbye at her as he left the room, she was alone. Waiting a few minutes just in case, she slowly got up, put her lab coat back on, then started to walk to the lecture hall.

Pushing open the doors, she thanked god no one was there.

**Meanwhile, with the boys:**

As Chase walked into the changing room, he made sure no on was following him before walking to Wilson's office. Turning the knob he realized everyone else was already here.

"Did you put the tracker on her coat?" Asked Wilson.

"Ya, now we'll finally know where she disappears off to all the time." Chase agreed.

"Turn the tracker on." Foreman suggested to House.

"Already did, it's tracking. There we go, got her she's moving. Hurry!" All the doctors scrammed to get out of the office at once.

"Looks like she's going into the Lecture Hall?" House questioned.

"Then everyone let's hurry, we can sit in the back, she'll never know." Wilson said as everyone carefully sat in one of the seats.

Allison and Dustin Cameron + Brian:

Running her fingers over the keys she closed her eyes. Though felt a hand place on her shoulder. Gasping she turned quickly, racking her brain for any kind of excuse. But upon seeing it was just her boyfriend Brian, and her brother Dustin she relaxed.

"No need for a heart attack Ally. Although you would be ok with us here and everything." Brian joked.

"Yes well let me set you straight now then," She said playing along. Turning to Dustin she said, "It's not autoimmune." Then turning back to her boyfriend, she sighed. "And it is most definitely not cancer, that's how much you too could help." She chuckled.

"Sure don't be happy we all actually could get this day off, well not you obviously." Dustin teased. "And what's this I hear about my sister writing another perfect song?"

"Brian, do you have to tell him everything? Now he'll keep asking1" She complained.

"Then just sing it, I can play it for you." Brian stated.

"Lets hurry this up I hate having someone else play my songs. No offense sweetie" I added quickly.

" Yes, yes I love you too." He said letting his Australian accent be heard.

Sighing I toke the microphone off the stand and nodded my head for him to start.

"They said change your clothes

She said no I won't

They said comb your hair

She said some kids don't

And her parent's dreams

Went up in smoke

They said you can't leave

She said yes I will

They said don't see him

She said his name is Brian

She's on a roll and it's all-uphill

She's a wild one

With an angel's face

She's a woman-child

In a state of grace

When she was 3 years old

On her daddy's knee

He said you can be

Anything you want to be

She's a wild one

Runnin' free

She loves Rock and Roll

They said it's Satan's tongue

She thinks they're too old

They think she's too young

And the battle lines are clearly drawn

She's a wild one

With an angel's face

She's a woman-child

In a state of grace

When she was 3 years old

on her daddy's knee

He said you can be

anything you want to be

She's a wild one

Runnin' free

She has future plans and

dreams at night

When they tell her life

is hard she says that's

alright

She's a wild one

With an angel's face

She's a woman-child

In a state of grace

When she was 3 years old

on her daddy's knee

He said you can be

anything you want to be

She's a wild one

Runnin' free"

Raising both his hands Brian screamed, "Thank you New jersey!"

"Can you be any louder? Actually I don't really care just wait in till you actually write a rock n' roll song please?" Allison teased.

"Or torture Cuddy." Dustin mumbled.

"True." She agreed.

"Right, because you've never tortured her before, 'that would just be mean'." Brian quoted.

"Oh my gosh, your so right, if only _I_ didn't sneak her into hearing me _and_ you sing." She accused.

"So I black mailed her! Big deal your boss does that all the time." He reasoned back.

"But not for no reason!" She argued.

Putting one arm around me and one around Brian, Dustin questioned, "Why don't you play that song you wrote for a Ally the one when you first started dating her?"

Letting out a quick breath he calmed down and eagerly answered, "That is one of my favorite song's Allison?"

"Well ok, but don't think this takes you completely off the hook." She requested.

"Done." Turning around he spotted House's guitar. "Can I use that?"

"You don't know what your asking, but, you know what, just don't scratch it." Resigning she sat down Indian style.

Strumming the chords, he began her song.

"I was lousy at math, failed historian

Allison was the valedictorian

I was the quarter back in the back of classes

She was the whiz kid in horned rim glasses

It's been a long time since I've been around

Since I stepped foot on my old stomping ground

I ended up by the old school yard

When this red head pulled up in a blue sports car

She said, "I bet you don't remember, I guess it's been forever."

It took a second to put it all together and I said.

Ooh la la la la la

Looking good Alison

Woh my my my my my

Times been good to you

If you know what I mean

Girl you glitter like hollywood

Good god Allison,

You sure are lookin good

She said hop in let's go for a spin

Tell me whatcha been doing boy and where you been

I said I write songs, you probably didn't know, but I

finally got a couple out on country radio

She said, "What a switch, ain't life funny, I've got a PHD,

now I'm modeling for money."

Imagine little miss 4.0 just smiling for the camera on the cover of Vogue

I said you've come a long way since graduation

Let me say without hesitation

You've surpassed everyone's expectations

Ooh la la la la la

Looking good Allison

Woh my my my my my

Times been good to you

If you know what I mean

Girl you glitter like hollywood

Good god Allison

You sure are looking good

I said I hope to see you again someday

She said another ten years is too long to wait

Pick me up at my house at eight!

And I said.

Ooh la la la la la

Looking good Allison

Woh my my my my my

Times been good to you

If you know what I mean

Ooh la la la la la

Looking good Allison

Woh my my my my my

Times been good to you

If you know what I mean"

"Why don't you do modeling anymore? You used to love it, it was everything to you." Brian wondered aloud.

"Not really, I mean it's not exactly something to be proud of." She sniffled.

"Allison, Allison, how long are you going to think you need approval from Dad?" Dustin asked concerned.

**With the Boys:** (No I didn't forget them)

"Who knew she could sing like that." House was amazed.

"Forget the singing, who knew she was a model." 'Wow I dated a model'

(You guessed-Chase-of coarse…)

* * *

Yes i know lame on shot but it was my first..


End file.
